Pensamientos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: La guerra: los buenos, los malos y las víctimas. Y aquí tenemos la opinión de los últimos: desde que los motivó, hasta sus arrepentimientos.


_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el Reto # 7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.  
He escogido el reto "Canciones que inspiran"._

 _Grupo: The Band Perry.  
Canción: If I Die Young._

 _Cada viñeta tiene exactamente quinientas palabras y, sin contar el título de cada una y la estrofa del inicio, tienen menos de ocho mil palabras. No me pasé._

 **PENSAMIENTOS.**

 _«If I die young bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of a roses.  
Sink me in the river at dawn.  
Send me away with the words of a love song.»_

 _If I Die Young – The Band Perry._

 **Myrtle «La Llorona» Warren**.

Era completamente absurdo que ahora todos lloraran mi muerte cuando, en vida, a nadie le importé. Consideré una horrible hipocresía que la joven que me atormentó, desde que pisé el castillo, me pidiera perdón creyendo que así su consciencia quedaría limpia; pero, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí, no hice nada más que quedarme en su recamara y mirando cómo Olivia se quebraba lentamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la bravucona que estaba hecha esa bruja de tres al cuarto. A pesar de que sentí el fuerte impulso de aparecérmele y causarle el susto de mi vida, no lo hice. Quizá porque sabía que nada cambiaría con las lágrimas de una joven cuya culpa nunca se iría, sí, incompresible hasta para mí.

Alcé una ceja escépticamente cuando se inculpó a ese estudiante gigantón ¿en serio creían que una araña miniatura me mató? Lo único que tenía bien presente eran esos ojos amarillos que miré por última vez; una araña común y corriente no causaría eso, créanme. Sabía de situaciones que rozaban lo absurdo, de momentos en los que deseaba que llegara alguien para que me ayudara cuando no podía hacer nada más que lloriquear por la miserable que me tocó vivir; no era el tipo de chica –fantasma ahora– que se dedicaba a sentir lastima de las personas. ¿Por qué hacer yo lo que nunca me dieron a mí? Sin embargo, la situación era diferente.

Yo _no pedí_ morir, así como él _no ordenó_ mi ataque. No obstante, no di mi opinión. No ayudaría a ningún alumno, aunque sabía que él específicamente no se merecía lo que le pasó a causa de su mascota peculiar; el otro, ése Slytherin chivato y mentiroso, supe inmediatamente que era alguien en quien desconfiar. Lo sabía por qué llegó al baño de niñas y entró a la cámara, a ver a su colmilludo amigo.

En fin, dejé de interesarme en la vida de los alumnos. Nada se podía hacer, ni quería, para hacerles la vida más fácil. ¿Dónde quedaría la gracia de observar la amarga vida de los demás? Me dije: «no te metas más en los asuntos de los humanos, sólo disfruta su incordio». Y eso realicé por más de cincuenta años.

Hasta que otro Slytherin apareció en mi lavado.

A lo mejor me recordó al gigantón que fue expulsado, o me vi a mí misma. No pude evitar preguntarle: «¿qué te pasa?». Él me miró, me hizo prometerle que no diría nada a nadie y me contó su mezquina existencia. ¿Asesinar al director? Internamente le deseé suerte, era un trabajo difícil –por no decir imposible–; en el fondo, también, me gustó que no tuviera miedo a llorar enfrente de mí; realmente odiaba cuando me lo hacían, amaba ver sus lágrimas. Excepto las de él. Demasiado parecido al gigantón, de diferente manera.

Él se marchó sintiéndose más aliviado, comprendí la sensación. Llegó regularmente para hacerme conversación sobre frivolidades, nunca me importó escucharle; parecía que casi recomponía cuando estaba a mi lado.

Él era simpático.

 **Sirius Black.**

¡Era un completo inútil!

Sabía el riesgo en que metí cuando me ofrecí a salvar a mi ahijado después de su pequeña incursión al Departamento de Misterios, aun preguntándome porqué se creyó que me capturó Voldemort y poniéndome muy ansioso por la duda de si seguía vivo; el mundo que me rodeó se vino abajo cuando ésa perra me lanzó ese hechizo y atravesé el velo. Mis ojos desorbitados captaron la boca entreabierta de Harry, las pupilas dilatadas y el indicio de que lloraría. Me insulté a mí mismo. Como integrante de la Orden de la Fénix que fui _debí_ prever que era malísima idea distraerme para entablar conversación. ¿Por qué no esperé? ¿Mi papel de padrino nunca lo haría bien? No, la respuesta a la segunda pregunta era un rotundo NO.

No pude protegerlo aquel treinta y uno de octubre, lo dejé solo en medio de la guerra. Parecía que fui el tipo de mago que _jamás_ podía cumplir sus promesas, se hubiera enterado o no la otra persona; estaba dudoso de con quién enojarme más: si conmigo, por mi pequeño gran error; con Harry, por ser tan crédulo y orgulloso para aceptar la ayuda cuando la necesitaba; con Bellatrix, por lanzar ese encantamiento; con Peter, por su ridícula traición de hacía tantos años. Lo que más rabia me daba era que mi supuesto se quedó impune mientras que yo me pudrí doce años en Azkaban.

¡Una completa injusticia! En todas sus palabras, se viera desde cualquier ángulo.

Por lo que había visto _todos_ los malos disfrutaban de impunidad, ninguno iba a parar a la cárcel… ¡algunos hasta morían sin haber pagado por sus crímenes! Era probable que no fuera la mejor persona para andar criticando a los aurores sin embargo ¿cómo me pedían que me quedara en silencio? Sólo observando cómo ellos seguían maltratando a la gente de su alrededor: torturándola, matando a los inocentes con o sin justificación, invadiendo y saqueando sin más. Me sentí indiscutiblemente impotente.

Lo único que me quedaba era mis recuerdos amargos que me agobiaran por toda la eternidad. Las memorias que fuimos formando a través del largo camino de la vida se perdieron en el camino ¿a causa de quién? Era evidente que… ¿quién pidió que se cambiara al guardián? ¿Quién atacó al traidor antes que pensar en su huérfano ahijado? _¿Quién nunca hacía nada bien?_ La respuesta _… cayó por el velo. Era_ _MÍA_ la responsabilidad. No sería tan masoquista conmigo mismo, también Fudge tenía una parte diminuta en todo esto.

Si Fudge hubiera _reconocido_ que era un grandísimo patán, Voldemort _no_ habría llegado tan lejos este año.

El resto del mundo mágico creía que era un vil chivato, morí como uno por mano de mi sádica y malévola prima. Por lo visto, no aprendí nada sobre no actuar impulsivamente en medio de una lucha que se necesitaba de quienes pensaran con la cabeza fría; en fin, ya nada podía hacer. Lo hecho así se quedaba aunque no me gustara.

Desgracia total.

 _ **Hedwig**._

Extrañaría cazar ratas y luego comérmelas en algún tiempo de la comida. Reposar en Hogwarts con las demás lechuzas y enviar las cartas que Harry escribiría a sus amigos. Los mejores momento que viví fueron en compañía de mi amigo, ignorando los ligeros contratiempos –¡ _Pigwidgeon_!– que hubo en nuestra amistad. No olvidaría al pequeñín con gafas en mal estado que entró a la lechucería, ése niño que fue madurando más rápido que los otros de su edad; a veces, me hubiera gustado decirle que no hacía falta que se encaprichara con salvar a todo el mundo y que él no tenía que resolverles los problemas a los demás. Eran perfectamente capaces de hacerlo por sí mismos.

No podía hablar, sólo ulular.

Así que hice mi parte: me quedé a su lado aun cuando no me gustara la actitud que tomaba, evité picotear a su primo porque sabía que luego lo culparían –ganas no me faltaban, su primo era un verdadero dolor en el pico–, me quedaba en la jaula a pesar de que me exasperaba no abrir mis alas y volar; fui muy considerada con él. Y Harry me devolvió el gesto a su manera.

Al quedarme encerrada en la jaula, Harry se sintió tranquilo cuando Hagrid nos llevaba a La Madriguera; pensé que estaríamos juntos por muchos años. Vi que no sería así cuando ese haz de luz verde tocó mi cuerpo y caí, junto a mi jaula, lo último que escuché fue a Harry gritando mi nombre y ordenándole a Hagrid a que volviera por mí; ni se te ocurriera en echarte la culpa, Harry, que ambos sabíamos que no todos viviríamos tras la guerra; aunque me hubiera gustado morir de otra forma. Fui tu amiga, tu confidente y quien te escuchaba la mayoría de las veces. _NO_ te tenías que recriminar a ti mismo por algo que nadie pudo evitar. Catorce magos ése día estuvieron y nadie detuvo a ese mago que nos separó. _NO_ te auto compadezcas, Harry. Hablaba en serio. Llegabas a exasperarme cuando creías que la maldad en el mundo era tu responsabilidad y que debías resolverla cuanto antes. Harry, eras solamente un adolescente hormonal; no un entrenado y experimentado héroe que tenía que encarcelar a todos los villanos. Vale, un héroe sí eras. Y un joven también.

Harry me encantó ser tu lechuza, siempre recordaré lo que vivimos juntos; lo bueno y lo malo, hasta lo hilarante. Me fascinó el nombre que me pusiste, pese a que nunca pude demostrártelo; amé repartir tus cartas, sobre todo porque luego te entregaba las contestaciones y tu sonrisa llena de alegría era suficiente para mí. O ¿cómo olvidar las cartas que recibías? Sin esperártelo, te emocionabas al leerlas; Harry, vamos, se feliz por mí. Me encantó que fueras tan cuidadoso conmigo, cómo me protegías de tu familia y me defendías.

Lo del andén, Harry cariño, pudimos evitarlo. Me dolió más de lo que pensabas.

Da igual ya. ¡Nos veremos en otro momento!

Cuídate, ¿vale, Harry?

 **Regulus Black.**

El tiempo que estuve destinado a pasar en este mundo llegó a su fin, permití que me arrastraran al fondo del lago donde me convertiría en uno de ellos en cuestión de segundos; Sirius, mi hermano mayor, jamás tendría tiempo para llorar por mí o para gritarme diciéndome que fui un terco y obstinado que sólo tuvo aires de grandeza. Conforme el peso del agua me consumía, me sentí más grato por la elección que hice para morir. Cuando me enteré de la verdad acerca de Voldemort, supe que cometí un grave error que debía de solucionar de una manera u otra; sobre todo, pagaría por casi asesinar a mi amigo Kreacher. Jo, nadie trataba como un vulgar sirviente y peón a Kreacher. Ni mi madre actuó así. _Ni mi madre_. Jo, pagaría por todo ése lord de cuarta.

Estaba indeciso cuando tomé la primera cucharada del agua, fue cuestión de indignación fugaz; hasta que miré a Kreacher y la rabia volvió a apoderarse de mí.

Pensar que Voldemort pudo habérmelo quitado era motivo suficiente para que me muriera si con eso me robaba ese colgante; Kreacher valía más que un ridículo _horrocrux_ , si tanto le importaba que se consiguiera otro para mangonear. Ni Kreacher ni yo trabajaríamos más para ti, Voldemort. Un dolor indescriptible apareció en mi interior al pasar el líquido por mi garganta; sentí que no soportaría pero me forcé a continuar; no me rendiría. Al final, fallecería. Luchando por o en contra de Voldemort.

—Kreacher dice que el amo Regulus no debería continuar —Mi elfo, mi amigo. Implorándome porque me salvara; no me lo mencionó antes sin embargo sabía que pensaba que no hacía falta que consiguiera el objeto, él no me odiaba por haberlo convencido de ayudar a Voldemort.

No le podía decir que era por él, las palabras no salían de mis labios.

—Hazme beber —pedí al encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba—. Oblígame.

Sabía que lo gustaba verme moribundo pero respetó mis deseos. No se detuvo hasta que toda la concha estuvo vacía, en el interior el _horrocrux._

—Llévatelo… No… regreses… Secreto… Cámbialo…

—Amo —dijo con los ojos llorosos, conteniendo el impulso de chasquear para sacarnos a los dos—. Kreacher no… Está bien, Kreacher lo hará.

Mi mente quedó emblanquecida cuando casi toqué el fondo del lago, siendo arrastrado por esas criaturas que disfrutarían viéndome convertirme en uno de ellos; tal vez haberme convertido en un _mortífago_ no fue tan malo, ayudé sin que los demás se enteraran.

«Sirius, perdóname. Me reivindiqué» pensé con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, que eran poquísimas, pasé a ver el fondo del lago –o el que asumí que era– antes que mi entorno se coloreara de negro; las criaturas que me rodeaban se alejaron, dispersándose.

Supe, en ese instante, que esa fue la última vez que estuvo Regulus Arcturus Black vivo.

«Kreacher, se fuerte», rogué infructuosamente. «Lo ha valido. Sé que alguien encontrará el verdadero medallón y lo destruirá. Gracias, Kreacher, por ayudarme.»

Hasta pronto.

 **Colin Creveey**.

 _«—¡Hermano! —Era la voz angustiosa de Dennis, quien me miró aterrorizado por lo que estuve a punto de hacer— ¡Nos dijo nuestra jefa de Casa que nos fuéramos! No puedes quedarte ¡o sino morirás! Por fa, Colin, quédate a mi lado. ¡Yo quiero a mi hermano mayor vivo! Esta lucha no es tuya —Siguió insistiéndome, poniendo sus manos en la túnica con el afán de retenerme._

 _Las suplicas que me hizo me hicieron vacilar momentáneamente. Yo también quería seguir con él, disfrutando más ratos que después nos harían reír o avergonzarnos; sin embargo, cuando esos inocentes ojos me miraron de nuevo, supe que mi lugar no era con los demás estudiantes, donde terminaría ileso como el resto del alumnado y consolando a mi paranoico hermanito. Sino luchando por darle una vida a Dennis que estuviera llena de paz._

 _—Regresaré —dije convencido de mis palabras y quitando sus palmas de mi ropa._

 _—¿Lo prometes? —Dennis me preguntó con el miedo reflejándose en su voz e interponiéndose en mi camino, de nuevo_

 _—Lo prometo —contesté tras pensármelo un poco. Me pareció que una promesa sería complicada de cumplir.»_

Y no me equivoqué, y acepté que fui un verdadero ingrato por faltar a mi palabra, pensé en lo desecho que terminaría Dennis después que se enterara de mi muerte; _justamente_ lo que Dennis quiso evitar al rogarme que no luchara contra los _mortífagos_. Sin embargo, esperaba que entendiera que yo elegí mi propio camino desde que entré al Ejército de Dumbledore, yo no estaría conforme quedándome fuera de la lucha; no, yo necesitaba pelear. Consentiría los insultos de mi hermanito hacia mí.

En el momento en que Neville depositó mi cuerpo en el suelo, vi cómo mis viejos compañeros abrían y cerraban los labios, sin encontrar cómo reaccionar; tragué en seco ¿sería igual Dennis? Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para responderme a mí mismo cuando advertí que se miraron mutuamente, teniendo una muda conversación.

—¿Qué le diremos a Dennis? —preguntó una dudosa. Demelza Robins, la novia de mi hermano pequeño.

—La verdad —contestó otro. Lo vi surcando los cielos enfrente de los aros. Oliver Wood—. Murió como un héroe —añadió.

«Héroe». Supongo que me gustaba esa palabra.

—Colin, ¿por qué? —Demelza susurró a mi oído, antes de que mi rostro quedara empapado por las lágrimas que derramó—. Tú… tú no tenías que morir; una larga vida que pudiste disfrutar. No sé lo que te pasó, no quiero saberlo pero —La voz de Demelza fue quebrándose, hasta quedar en un tono que apenas podía escucharse—… Esto —Se quedó callada antes de gritar—… ¡TODO!... ¡Qué injusto! Colin —gimió Demelza antes de caer encima de pecho, coger entre sus dedos mi túnica y llorar desconsolada—. Eras demasiado joven.

—Demelza —pidió Wood intentando quitarla de mi regazo tomándola por la cintura.

—¡DÉJAME, WOOD! —Demelza gritó—. Fue mi mejor amigo… Tú… Solamente, vete; no me entiendes, no lo intentes; déjame sola.

Por fa, perdónenme. Fui un desagradecido, un olvidadizo y los herí.

 **Ariana Dumbledore**.

La cordura volvió a mí cuando mi existencia quedó borrada de la faz de la tierra, ¿irónico, cierto? Sobre todo, porque no podía asegurar cuál de mis hermanos o si fue Gellert quien me mató; fuere cual fuere, quedé en el olvido. Sólo fui un caso más de gente que tuvo poderes mágicos y que los perdió después… Bueno, en realidad no los perdí pero tampoco los controlé, que era lo mismo; me privaron de la emoción de recibir una carta de Hogwarts, creía, o de abrirla o de ambas. Mi locura jamás me permitió ser completamente consciente de la situación que transcurrió a mí alrededor. No entendí porque fui yo la que sufrió por causa de los muggles, o por qué nunca volví a ver mi padres después de que él «saliera a saldar cuentas» como recordé vagamente que mamá me dijo. Ni comprendí por qué mamá dejó de cuidarme para que lo hiciera Aberforth.

Algo me decía que yo era la causante. ¿Era falso, cierto? Yo no lastimaría a mi propia familia, era incapaz de actuar de esa manera.

Me encantó estar mal, sí había alguien que se preocupaba por mí y que no me olvidaría así como así, ni viva ni muerta; era Aberfoth, quien colocó un retrato mío cuando se adueñó, después trabajar un tiempo, en Cabeza de Puerco; le agradecí internamente por tan considerado acto que tuvo para mí memoria.

—Esto es por ti, hermanita —Escuché el susurro de Aberforth sonriéndole, un poco, a mi pintura—. Lamento no haberte protegido bien, te fallé. Espero que seas feliz donde sea que estés.

Yo no pensaba eso. De los hermanos Dumbledore, Aberforth era el único que me cuidó luego que mamá se marchó; Albus ni se asomó y, al hacerlo, morí. Aberforth era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, no tenía que disculparse conmigo. Albus me hacía pensar que no le importé lo suficiente, casi lo criticaba por preferir a Gellert por encima de mí. ¿Se enamoró Albus de Gellert? Sí, suponía que sí.

—Tú memoria no olvidaré, Ariana. No te vengaré, me siento muy avergonzado por haber fracasado —añadió Aberforth en voz súper, súper bajísima.

— _¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!_ —grité efusiva— _¡Mejor, muchísimo mejor que Albus! Soy feliz contigo a mi lado_ —le dije cuestionándome si me escucharía. Ya que, como debían saber, fallecí; y no sabía si los muertos podían comunicarse con los vivos—, _gracias por todo Aberforth._

—… Ariana —dijo Aberforth mirando el retrato. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza—… No, es imposible que sea ella. ¿Lo habré imaginado? No, la recordé —Posó sus ojos en el suelo.

¡No, tonto hermano mayor, me oíste! Aunque sí, me convertí en un recuerdo.

Eh… ¿alguien más se confundió, a parte de mí?

—Bueno, da igual —Miró el retrato por varios minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

— _Me alegra saber que estás tranquilo, Aberforth_ —susurré— _, estaré a tu lado. Te la debo. Me cuidaste, me toca devolverte el favor, hermano._

Aberforth sonrió.

 **Dobby, El Elfo Libre**.

Dobby no se arrepentía de su modo de actuar. Dobby siempre estimó al señor Harry Potter por lo que no vaciló en ir a rescatarlo, junto a sus amigos, de la mansión del antiguo amo. Los malos recuerdos azotaron a Dobby cuando entró en la mansión de los Malfoy; la veces en que Dobby fue torturado, tuvo que herirse a sí mismo, por no hacer las cosas bien para los antiguos amos tensaron a Dobby. Era como revivir una horrible pesadilla que Dobby quería olvidar. Si el señor Harry Potter no hubiera intervenido después que se cerró la cámara, Dobby habría sufrido muchísimos castigos por cómo se comportó; para fortuna de Dobby el señor Harry Potter era buen mago, ¡Dobby agradecía el señor Harry Potter por el calcetín!

Dobby amaba ser libre. Dobby siempre soñó con no agonizar diariamente por sus desalmados amos.

Ahora a Dobby no le importaba. Si el señor Harry Potter lo necesitaba, Dobby estaría allí para él así como él lo estuvo para Dobby. Dobby salió una vez con varios magos que Dobby no conocía y luego regresó. Dobby reconoció a la antigua ama Bellatrix y se estremeció. Bellatrix nunca le agradó a Dobby. Bellatrix era mala y Dobby lo confirmó cuando Bellatrix le clavó un puñal a Dobby en el pecho. Dobby tenía una asignación que cumplir y lo hizo.

«Gracias» fue el murmullo de Dobby mirando cómo enterraban su cuerpo y le hacían una lápida. A Dobby no le gustó verlos tan rotos, ¡Dobby no les juzgaba! Dobby entendía perfectamente los pros y contras de una guerra. Dobby era inmensamente feliz por ayudar.

«Dobby no quiere verlos tan depresivos». Quiso decir Dobby, no lo hizo. Entre tanto Dobby se quedó a sus alrededores, mirándolos y deseándoles suerte en su misión; de vez en cuando, Dobby visitaba su tumba y leía con una sonrisa en su cara la inscripción que le pusieron. «Dobby, el Elfo Libre». Dobby decidió partir ya, la parte que le correspondió en la batalla estaba hecha y le tocaba marcharse; a Dobby seguía sorprendiéndole que el filo de un cuchillo hubiera acabado con su vida. Aún más: que la tía del antiguo amo fuera quien eligiera cómo Dobby partiría de este mundo y el momento en que sucedería. Al menos, pensaba Dobby, que los demás estaban seguro lejísimos ahí cuando Dobby cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Dobby los echaría de menos.

 **Alastor «Ojo Loco» Moody**.

¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

No soportaba a los mocosos que querían pasarse de inteligentes haciendo lo que ellos creían que era lo correcto, por eso siempre terminaban asesinados por los _mortífagos_ , no importaba cuantas veces les recordara que no tenían que distraerse. Osados e impertinentes. Con algunos me mostré conforme con su forma, sabían lo que hacían y me obedecían cuando les decía que no tocaran tal artilugio, era gratificante enterarme que el futuro de los aurores no estaría comprometido por críos que aseguraban que ellos, y únicamente ellos, tenían la razón.

¡CONCÉNTRENSE! ¡O PERECERÁN! ¡¿ESO QUERÍAN?!

Despotriqué contra quienes se paraban a distraerse en pleno combate, ¡si estabas luchando, había que pensar en _cómo contraatacar_ , no en que comerías en la noche! Sin mí, ojalá que hubiera alguien quien les metiera sentido común a los novatos –y a _ciertos_ agentes experimentados– o todos estaríamos en un gran riesgo. Todo por niños de mamá y papá que temían arriesgarse a que se les manchara el uniforme. Si así actuaban, no llegarían ni a la mitad de la misión. Con suerte.

¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! ¡DESARMA, LUEGO, PREGUNTA!

Patéticos críos que se ponían a interrogar. Ni se imaginaban el número de bajas que ocurrían por charlatanes con ansias suicidas; si tú enemigo tenía una varita, ¡había que quitársela! ¿Tan complicado era que les entrara en la cabeza? Mocosos. Afortunadamente yo no morí por distraído, qué vulgar manera de fallecer. Digna de un novato haciéndose el valiente.

Le doliera lo que le doliera a Sirius Black. Tan grandote y tan iluso. Él debió tener presente que Lestrange no dudaría en matarlo, ¡alerta permanente! Insulsos críos sin experiencia en combate. Mejor quédense en casa antes que morir miserablemente. Estábamos en una guerra, no en un día de campo para que jugaran a blandir una varita. Mocosuelos incompetentes, eso eran. Les gustara o no, mi opinión sobre ellos quedarían tal cual. Ya no había respeto.

Estaría decepcionado y me mataría yo mismo si lo hubiera entrenado; qué indigno para un guerrero. Lo afirmaba yo: había asesinado a _mortífagos_ que no se distraían tanto; era irónico: los _mortífagos_ aprendían de sus errores –la mayoría– y los aurores continuaban estancados en la trampa en las que solo se metieron. Algunos aurores nunca aprendían.

Sin dudarlo, lo que más me enojaba, eran los quejicas que se insultaban cuando su compañero morían por un error suyo. Sí, magnífico momento… ¡céntrate en la batalla, o le acompañarías en seguida! Uno lloraba _fuera_ del peligro, no _en el_ peligro; llegué a sentir el fuerte impulso de atacarlos ahí mismo, hasta que recordaba que Kingsley me dijo: «no podías asesinar a tu tropa sólo porque te disgustaba su forma de actuar». A veces me hacían pensar que tenían un instinto suicidad inmenso o eran _mortífagos_ que bebieron la poción multijugos.

¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!, grupo de inútiles. No tenían que morir por burradas como los sentimentalismos; para eso estaba el período post combate, para que se pusieran tan lacrimógenos como se les diera la gana. No antes.

 **Ted Tonks**.

En la última mujer que pensé al morir no fue en mi esposa. Conocía a Andrómeda lo suficiente para saber que sobreviviría a esta guerra, a pesar de que quedaría rota cuando se enterara de mi muerte; huir no era una acción que me gustara, prefería luchar así eso significara perecer. En ese momento, solamente consideré imperativa la seguridad de mis amadas mujeres: mi esposa y mi hija; sería un absurdo, ella era del largo linaje de los Black, pero me dije a mí mismo: «¿y si capturaban a Annie para llegar a mí?» o la pesadilla de todo padre: «¿y si asesinaban a Nymphadora porque fui tan testarudo en quedarme con Annie?». No consentiría ninguno de los escenarios. Andrómeda y Nymphadora _debían_ sobrevivir, aun si era a costa mía. Un padre _bajo ninguna circunstancia_ tenía que enterrar a una hija; sabía por experiencia propia que un pedazo se rompía cuando el ataúd depositaba el inerte cuerpo de nuestros progenitores, todavía no había superado el momento en que me enteré que nos habían dejado.

Mis padres eran policías, disfrutaban ayudar a las personas; no les interesaba si recibían balazos si con eso salvaban un montón de vidas. Siempre me sentí orgulloso de ellos. Y siempre lo estaría. La incertidumbre por la misión que hicieron fue la última vez que los vi.

En la última mujer que pensé al morir fue en mi princesa, la luz de mi vida, la razón por la que me levanté cada día y quien me animaba a seguir adelante con solo una sonrisa, que me hacía reír con sus bobadas, si se accidentaba me preocupaba… Un sinfín de cosas más podría decir y no alcanzaría a terminar de enumerarlas, eran tantísimas. Me encontré sonriendo. Únicamente un padre podía saber a quién me refería: a mi hija, mi dulce pequeña, Nymphadora. Un mundo sin mi Nymphadora no concebía mi mente. Mil veces prefería dar mi vida por ella, si con eso conseguía que ella sobreviviera a esta guerra. Nymphadora era una heroína, como en esas historias de superhéroes de los muggles, sin poderes excepcionales –a menos que contara que sea metamorfomaga–. Recordé el miedo que sentí la primera vez que Nymphadora llegó herida por un condenado entrenamiento; no obstante, me obligué a no dar mi opinión. No era nadie para interferir en la vida de mi hija. Estaba lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por sí misma.

«¡Papá! ¡Seré una heroína como los abuelos!» recordé que me dijo cuanto tenía unos cortos seis años.

«Entrenaré para ser una auror» me dijo cuando salió de Hogwarts. Ese día mi mundo sufrió una torcedura, una que estuvo en constante pánico.

«Papá, ¡no lo creerás! ¡Me casaré con Remus! No será una gran boda pero ¡me casaré con REMUS! ¡Estoy tan feliz!» mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi princesa, convertida en una mujer, que se iría con el hombre que amaba.

Y la línea que cambió mi vida: «Ted… yo, ¿cómo decírtelo? Estoy embarazada» de una contentísima Andrómeda.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Por qué estos personajes? ¿Por qué no otros? Ya que fallecieron un montón de personajes en la saga, ¿por qué me enfoqué en estos? La respuesta es sencilla y complicada a la vez (aunque parezca contradictorio): cada uno marcó un aspecto en la saga (de una manera u otra) y, para mí, a algunos no podía omitir así como así; aunque me costó decidirme. Decidí no irme por los Potter y Voldemort, cuya defunción marcó el inicio y el final de la serie potterica respectivamente. Les podría dar un argumento sobre cada uno pero sería para no acabar en un largo tiempo._

 _Espero que les encantara este one–shot tanto como a mí escribirlo, a pesar de que se me formó un nudo en mi garganta varias veces. Por cierto, amo el formato de la primera persona, me permitió acércame más a estos personajes; cada uno tuvo un historia que contar._


End file.
